


Thinking of you

by naraku_attacks



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naraku_attacks/pseuds/naraku_attacks
Summary: Yugi thinks of Yami and gets worked up.Yami senses Yugi's feelings and thinks he's in danger, but isn't disappointed when he discovers the opposite.
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	Thinking of you

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim and felt too weirded out to check for mistakes.  
> Feel free to correct me, otherwise I still hope you will somehow enjoy this!

Yugi didn't have school that day. He was home, in his room, in front of his computer. Since his grandpa was away and he didn't have much else to do, he was playing a game, but he was starting to get bored.

Well, bored wasn't really the word...Distracted was more correct. He couldn't help thinking about a certain somebody, as he was used to at this point.  
Yami was a big part of his life now. More than that, he was part of him. The man was intelligent, playful, nice, protective, and overall very attractive. His eyes held an unparalleled intensity that never failed to make his heart race. His voice, God, his voice...So deep, it did things to him whenever he used it. 

Slowly, Yugi was getting worked up just thinking about him, and he decided to abandon the game for the moment. He opened a website and felt himself looking through video previews, searching for...something.  
There, there was a man with a toned body, his skin a rich caramel, and Yugi clicked without really thinking.

He felt ridiculous looking for someone with a body type he associated to the object of his attraction, especially since he had no way to know what Yami actually looked like, but the image of a good-looking man seemingly of egyptian descent seemed fitting enough.

He tried to stop thinking about everything to just observe and get into it, relieve himself and be over with it. As he looked at the video, he pictured Yami in his mind, naked and gorgeous, with his amazing eyes staring into his soul, and his hand drifted down, his excitement getting hard to contain.

In his soul room, Yami was half awake, resting as he knew no battle was going on and he could do whatever he wanted on such a day.  
But a growing sensation in the back of his mind brought him out of his reverie, and he gasped as he recognized it. It was Yugi. His feelings. Was he in danger? He never felt such strong emotions unless something bad was going on, so he focused and waited. 

This was new. Different from the usual fear, anger or anxiety. What exactly was going on?  
Wait. This wasn't what he thought. He felt...pleasure.  
He paused, unsure. Why would Yugi feel a pleasure so strong all of a sudden, on a weekend at home, alone...  
This wasn't just some kind of joy, no, he could feel the lust mixed in.

Yami felt lost, wondering if Yugi was perhaps not alone anymore. The thought put the spirit off, and his curiosity brought him to his feet.  
He was going to find out what was going on.

He felt the emotions coming off from his partner get stronger as he walked to the door to his soul room, with baited breath.  
This might be wrong of him, very wrong...Yet he had to understand this, knowing he probably wouldn't be able to ask Yugi about it later. 'Sorry, partner'.

Yami put his hand against the door, pushing it open.

Yugi was interrupted by a surge of mixed feelings and paused. What was that? Was it him? It couldn't be...  
Dread creeped up his spine and he yelped, realizing he must have disturbed Yami somehow, who in turn seemed to get worried at the sudden emotional activity.  
How could he forget about that? Sure, the spirit usually only appeared in times of danger, or when Yugi called for him...Wait, did he somehow call him without meaning to by thinking so hard about his other self?

Either way, he didn't have time to think about that. He quickly brought his shirt down to (hopefully) hide all traces of what he had been doing and hurried to close off the tab.

Yami is surprised, as he holds the door open, to hear and see the thoughts of his partner so clearly.  
The images play themselves in his head and he has visions of...himself? With no clothes on, doing clearly lewd actions, with Yugi's voice sounding absolutely disheveled, whispering his name and moaning.  
So...not someone else. Yugi was thinking about him, all alone. So hard that he could feel it from his soul room. Right.

If he had a body right now, he would be shivering from the thought. Instead, he hums to himself and decides to act on his curiosity by getting out of the puzzle and seeing for himself.

This was the worst idea he'd ever had, Yuugi thought.  
As he tried not to panick, he felt the sudden change from anxiety to lust and determination through their bond and blushed, taken by surprise. He knew who it was coming from, but didn't understand what could have happened.

In his panic to eliminate evidence, Yugi somehow clicks off the tab without properly closing it, the sound of the video remaining.  
He swears but doesn't get the chance to do anything before Yami materializes in all his glory as a spirit next to him, to Yugi's utter mortification.

The words spoken in a different language and the moans seem to resonate around the room, even though the volume isn't set to be very high, and Yugi wishes he could die on command this very instant.  
The silence stretches between them while the video continues, until he springs back to life and finally closes the tab, ignoring the two short seconds of video shown during that moment, with Yami there to see them.

"I'm so sorry, did I disturb you? Of course I did, oh God I'm so sorry-" Yugi was filling the silence with endless apologies, without daring to look up.  
Therefore, he didn't notice when Yami got close to him from behind to whisper in his ear. "If you wanted to see what I looked like naked so badly, you could have asked partner." Yugi froze on the spot. "Or did you simply wish to hear me speak in my native language?"

Yugi felt hot all over.  
The voice in his ear was very, very seductive and equally as bad for his heart, stammering in his chest. Much better than what he could have dreamt of.  
He could only splutter in response, unsure of what to say.

The spirit flew around him to float in front of him, putting on a disappointed face.  
"Maybe I was mistaken. My bad, then, I'll just leave you to it.  
\- No!" Yugi answered a bit too loud, as he raised his gaze to stare directly in the other's crimson eyes. He noticed then that he was smirking at him, and felt embarrassed by his outburst looking back down at his lap.

"Then what is it you want, tell me.  
\- I... don't know." The boy could barely follow what was happening, the situation too surreal.  
"Why don't you open that back up?"  
Huh? Did he mean...the video?  
"W-why?  
\- You'll see."

Thrown off by the vague answer, Yugi still reached for his mouse to do what he was told.  
He really wondered what he was getting himself into. Maybe this was all just a very elaborate dream.

Watching the video with the spirit next to him felt very different. Especially when he felt his gaze on him without even having to look.  
Before he could question him, Yami floated back to the same position as earlier, so close to Yugi's ear that he would have felt the other's breath if only he were alive.

The air behind him felt hot and cold at the same time, full of energy, and so did Yugi as the man started talking in a voice lower than it already was before.

"Imagine this man is me, doing the same things, touching you that way."  
Yugi could feel himself growing very warm the longer he spoke, describing what was being done to his body with his sensual voice.

"Now...why don't you keep doing what you were doing before I interrupted you?"  
Yugi gulped, knowing what he was implying.  
He hadn't even zipped his pants back up, so it was easy to guide his hand back down to the command in his ear.

The shame wasn't enough to deter him with how aroused he felt, and he sighed in relief.  
Shivers broke through him when he saw translucent hands reach around his torso and grabbing his hips, sliding down his thighs then back up.  
He knew he couldn't actually feel them, but it felt like static where their bodies theoretically touched.

The simple knowledge of the spirit being behind him, still talking - although he couldn't for the love of god focus on the words themselves but only on the sonority of them -, was enough to make his mind grasp around the reality of the ordeal.

He knew he wasn't going to last long like this and whispered "Other me..."  
"Can you feel it, Yugi? How I'm feeling?"  
Yugi tried to think about it through the haze he was in.  
The bond...there was a lot of things going on in there...he tried picking out his partner's feelings specifically.

There was so much desire, arousal, lust and affection as well, it was almost unbearable, and at the same time addicting.  
He distantly heard the murmurs of his name repeated over and over, moaned in his ear.  
Yugi was overwhelmed and cried out as he came, blanking out for a moment that seemed like eternity.

Finally he came down from his high and opened his eyes to see his partner perched up on his desk, next to the video that had ended at some point, and who was staring at him with soft, yet hungry eyes.

"Next time, you will call me, yes?"  
Yugi smiled and answered with a sigh "Yes, definitely."  
He watched as Yami smirked , head held up by his hand, clearly amused.  
"Good."


End file.
